immortalsafterdarkiadfandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Lore
The Book of Lore is a book describing events, species and knowledge of The Lore. Copies are magically updated with new information. The source of the data is unknown. Entries The Lore “…and those sentient creatures that are not human shall be united in one strata, coexisting with, yet secret from, man’s.” * Most are immortal and can regenerate from injuries. The stronger breeds can only be killed by mystical fire or beheading. * Their eyes change to a breed-specific color with intense emotion. * Also known as Loreans. The Accession “And a time shall come to pass when all immortal beings in the Lore, from the Valkyrie, vampire, Lykae, and demon factions to the witches, shifters, fey, and sirens . . . must fight and destroy each other.” *A kind of mystical checks-and-balances system for an ever-growing population of immortals. *Two major alliances: the Pravus Rule and the Vertas League. *Occurs every five hundred years. Or right now . . . The Demonarchies “The demon dynasties are as varied as the bands of man. . . .” *A collection of demon dynasties. Some kingdoms ally with the Horde Most breeds can trace, or teleport, like vampires. *Those that can emit poison from their fangs, horns, or claws are more vulnerable to others’ poison. *A demon must have intercourse with a potential mate to ascertain if she’s truly his—a process known as attempting. *The rage demonarchy is located in the plane of Rothkalina, ruled by King Rydstrom the Good. The Furiae “If you do evil, beg for punishment—before they come…” *Ruthless she-warriors bent on delivering justice to evil men when they escape it elsewhere. *Led by Alecta the Unyielding One. *Also called Furies, Erinyes. Ghouls “Even immortals beware its bite…” *A human turned savage monster, with glowing green skin, yellow eyes, and contagious bites and scratches. *Their imperative is to increase their number by contagion. *They’re said to travel in troops. The Order “The immortal takers. Once captured by the Order, immortals do not return. . . .” *A multinational mortal operation created to study—and exterminate—nonhumans. *Possesses several secret holding facilities, where Loreans are imprisoned, examined, and executed. Rage Demons “The one who controls Tornin controls the kingdom….” *A demonarchy located in the plane of Rothkalina. Castle Tornin is their capital. *King Rydstrom III was their deposed monarch. The sorcerer Omort the Deathless seized Tornin, and thus Rydstrom’s throne. *Rydstrom regained the throne after killing Omort to save his Queen, Sabine. *The guardians of the Well of Souls, a mystickal font of power located within Tornin. The Sept of Sorceri "The Sept forever seek and covet others’ powers, challenging and dueling to seize more—or more darkly, stealing another’s sorcery…" * A breed-line broken from the enchantment caste of the House of Witches. * Born with one innate power, their root power. If they lose it, they become slaves to their own kind called lnferi. They can trade and steal secondary powers. * One of the physically weaker species in the Lore, they used elaborate armors to protect their bodies. Eventually they held metals—and especially gold—sacred. Talisman's Hie "A treacherous and grueling scavenger hunt for magickal talismans, amulets, and other mystical riches over the entire world." *Held every two hundred fifty years. *Hosted by Riora, the goddess of impossibility. *Won the last five times by the Valkyrie, Kaderin the Cold Hearted. The Vrekener “Death descends on swift wings. The righteous reckoning of the Lore, they strike like a plague from the heavens, their wings blocking out the light of the sun, casting the land in shadow.” *Mortal enemies of the Sept of Sorceri, most of whom they consider wicked and unclean. *They live in the Air Territories, a realm consisting of floating islands, hidden above the clouds. Their royal seat is Skye Hall. They refer to their home as the Territories or simply the Skye. The Wraiths “…their origin unknown, their presence chilling.” *Spectral, howling beings. Undefeatable, and, for the most part, uncontrollable. *Also called The Ancient Scourge. Category:Book Of Lore Category:Items